


Hope

by ebonyXivory777



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comrades, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loneliness, Mages, Students, little angst, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyXivory777/pseuds/ebonyXivory777
Summary: He had never met someone like her. Someone so small, so carefree, so full of life. He couldn't stay, but he also couldn't resist her pleas. He wanted to experience it, if just for a moment, that warmth she showed him. He wanted to hope again.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually an old fict but I've decided to move my works to AO3 since I've been using it a lot more these past few months. This was originally from fanfiction.net if any of you prefer to read on that platform.
> 
> Enjoy!

She was the light. So carefree and innocent. 

That was his first thoughts when he saw her. 

Her bright forest green eyes, covered by her dainty small hands. An embarrassed blush adorning her child-like soft cheeks. 

Almost as if she was a fairy. 

At first he just stared at her. Unconcerned of his own nakedness by the appearance of this tiny human girl. It had been so long since he had encountered another human being. And all the other times…….it never ended well. Not with his curse. 

So with a resigned sigh, he left the cooling waters of the lake and prepared to leave as he dressed quickly and efficiently. 

He would not end another life. Not one as light as she was. 

As he departed, it happened. 

His curse. 

Immediately the ground turned to an ashy black. The trees lost its lush greenery, only the sharp emptiness of its branches left. The colorful vibrant flowers of the plants and bushes around shriveled to an echo of the beauty it once held. Everything was dead…….like the reflection of the person he had become. 

His eyes closed as a sigh of defeat echoed. Not again. No doubt, the little girl would be in confused horror of what he had done. Of what he could do. But she called out to him, her voice one with awe. 

She knew, the Ankhseram curse. Yet strangely enough, she showed no fear. Only curious interest. 

How intriguing. 

Even more surprising, she showed him kindness. Something he went so long without. 

One by one creatures of all kinds appeared before him. Coming towards him with peaceful curiosity. But he backed away in fear. He would not hurt any innocence. Not anymore. But they continued to multiply until a swarm of furry creatures were surrounding the black haired man. 

The young girl reassured the man. It was safe. It was only her magic. An illusion. She even apologized that they were just that, a projected image, something that was not real. But he didn’t care. It was the first time he could just be. Without any concerns or fears. It was…….refreshing. 

And then she further surprised him. She wanted him to teach her! The black mage Zeref, the most feared and hated man in this world to teach her, not that she knew, but still. After seeing what could happen to her, he still wanted to learn from him.

How long has it been since he taught another being. Or even interacted peacefully. Far too long he thought as he hesitated in responding. He shouldn’t. It was far too dangerous. He could kill her and her friends. 

But it was so tempting. He wanted to. A part of him craved and begged to given into the wishes of this little girl, but he couldn’t.

But she pleaded, her emerald eyes begging for guidance in the ways of magic. A smile so welcoming and warm adorned her childish face………..he couldn’t refuse. 

So he accepted. 

There he met them, her friends.

Warrod Sequen, Precht Gaebolg ,Yuriy Dreyar, and Zeira. 

A friendly bunch of individuals all eager to soak up any knowledge and information he was willing to offer. All showed such excitement over the little wonders that was known as magic. 

Companionship, how long since he had experience it. He didn’t remember. But it was nice. 

But all the while he was teaching them, he really only focused on her. 

She introduced herself as Mavis Vermillion. Joy. That was what her name meant. And how very fitting it was. 

With her flowing silky blonde locks, her carefree attitude, and her tiny bare feet, she was always casting him warm smiles of joy and friendship. 

He wanted to stay. To be immersed in the warmth of Mavis’ kindness, but he couldn’t. He needed to leave. It was better that way, for all of them. Zeref had already spent far too long in the presence of these young travelers. Any more would be spelling trouble. 

So a day later, he bid them farewell. 

The other all looked put-out by his sudden departure, but none more than little Mavis.  
A frown graced her delicate features, her eyes downcast, and petite hands clutching the bright dress she wore. 

“Do you have to leave?” she asked. 

He could only nod and say it was for the best. 

She opened her mouth, probably to deny that claim and encourage him to stay longer, but suddenly shut it and caste him with a determine look.

“Till we meet again the, mister wizard.”

It was a childish hope she had. One that would probably never come true. But……..It gave him hope that someday in the future he would meet her once more. 

That he would meet the same welcoming light with a smile of his own. 

He had hope once more in him. 

One day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

It was six year later that we met by chance.

But I really want to call it fate.

It was amazing how similar she was when I had first met her. Not only her appearance, but her shinning, bright personality. The type of radiance that is pure and innocent, even in the ugliness and atrocities of the world.

What’s more, she was happy to see me.

The black wizard, Zeref……………and tell her that I finally did.

At first she was surprised as they all are. To think this meek looking young man was the great terrible black wizard. The ones parents tell their children to beware of, the nightmare under the bed for naughty children.

But she took it all in stride. Her shocked expression soon melting off only to be replaced by a thankful look, directed at him.

Mavis had said he had kind eyes that he wasn’t capable of the destruction he had caused throughout the ages. It had been so long…..so very long that someone else had looked at him, truly looked at him knowing his identity and said he they were thankful for his existence.

She would never know how those words affected me. How my heart supposedly skipped a beat in happiness. The same heart I thought was long dead.

But that elation didn’t last long.

Mavis was cursed……just as I was. And all because I taught her magic that was forbidden.

She used incomplete magic, and now she was cursed as I am.

At first she didn’t believe me when I told her so, denying it with all her heart. But I knew the fate she now walked. The same lonely desolate road that I have walked for countless years.

Then curse of Ankhseram.

A curse I would wish on no one, not even my worst enemy…..and now the one person I could somewhat call friend has been inflicted of this dreaded fate.

I can only blame myself for having taught her such magic……but I am selfish. Because a part of me, a small part that craves the company of another without fear of their death, wants her to accept her fate. A fate that allows her to walk the same lonesome path that I do.

But again she denies it, stating that she would never intentionally hurt or kill others.

Poor innocent Mavis. It is the ones you don’t want to kill the most that will leave you. I have learnt that lesson all too well over the long years of my exile.

She then ran, escaping the truth. And I watch her flee as I know the pain of denial, but soon she will learn the harsh truth. The reality of this bitter, ugly world.

The world is unforgiving to sinner. The ones who defy the laws of nature such as I…….and now her.

* * *

Another year has passed when I chanced upon the same lively bright soul, but she is not the same.

Eyes dull and lifeless, skin pale and sickly, her hair once a lustrous waterfall of gold now lays limply down her back, this is not the woman whom I have grown fond of. No. This is the shadow of the person she once was, and I know immediately that she had accepted her fate.

She is cursed and doomed to walked the earth as a reaper of the living, alone forever more. Just like me now.

I hate myself for thinking such thoughts almost in contentment.

I have said before I would not wish this on my worst enemy, but my friend is cursed and all I could think for one moment is that I am not the only one anymore. The only immortal to walk in Earthland. There I another, one that I am familiar with.

Mavis begs for death as I did so many centuries ago, but unfortunately I cannot grant her that wish, a wish I have long sought as well.

I tell her my plan in a way to sooth her. Of how I created demon meant to kill me. Of a country like a game. Yes a game. Everything to me now is a simple game. If not…….no. emotions get in the way. They destroy, kill.

Yes, everything is a game. Easy, simple. A way to pass the time. A nice game……….

…………..I’m tired of passing the time, I want to die! Just as she does. My deadened heart aches with the loss of so much, to see everything important fade away just as time does. My eyes grow weary of watching the world destroy each other time and time again. The ugliness of it all.

Destruction, pain, violence, greed.

It won’t stop.

It won’t stop!

I want to die.

I want to die!

I WANT TO DIE!

I-the thoughts fade instantly as warm, gentle dainty arms encircle me.

When was the last time someone held me?

Soothingly, her voice like warm honey guides me from my delirium.

“I’ll accept all of you,” she says, “even if all the world reject you, I’ll be by your side.”

This is the first time someone has said something like that to me. The once warm feelings I’ve had of her are gone, only to be replaced by this burning need for her acceptance, her kindness…..and maybe even love.

“You are not alone,” she smiles to me with tears in her eyes.

Not alone……how long has it been to have someone in my side? I don’t remember, but for now it doesn’t matter. She accepts me. Accepts all that I have done, this angel……no fairy goddess.

I know I don’t deserve her for all the dark deeds of the past, but I can’t help it. _I crave her presence_ as I wrap my own arms, at first, around her hesitantly, then embrace her as the only being left on Earthland.

She accepts me.

“Let’s find a cure together,” she says.

And for once, I can see a sliver of hope I thought was long gone. I smile and nod shakily.

“Yeah, together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t finish off with the original ending where they kiss (fangirl squealing) and then Mavis dies. That just sucks, so I’m going to leave it ambiguous. However, I might even write a sequel where Mavis doesn’t die from the curse and live a life together with Zeref. I don’t know. It’s just a though and I don’t know how well this short fict will be received.


End file.
